Summer Love
by TheSocialLoner
Summary: Gwen thought her summer at her aunt's house was definitely going to suck. But what happens when she meets Trent?
1. Chapter 1

Summer Love

Chapter 1

"Gwen, just give this summer a chance. I think you might have fun." Gwen's mother said for about the fifth time in a row.

Gwen didn't bother responding, she just stared out the car window and sighed. She knew that this summer was definitely going to suck. For some reason her mom said that they "needed a change of pace" so she decided to take Gwen and her brother to visit her aunt in Massachusetts. For the whole summer! And to make things worse it wasn't even near anything. She was going to be trapped in the middle of nowhere for 8 weeks.

Gwen opened her diary and wrote in huge letters _I HATE MY LIFE._

After 10 minutes of awkward silence Gwen's brother Thomas spoke up.

"So are there any people our age there or are we gonna be surrounded by creepy old mountain people for 2 months?" he asked.

"First of all Thomas the people there are not creepy, and they are nowhere near the mountains. Second of all yes there are a few kids around your age. If I'm correct there's a boy there who is 17 and a girl who is 13."

Gwen sighed again. Just because there were a few people close to her age that doesn't mean that it would make her summer any better. She wasn't social and outgoing like her brother and wasn't beautiful like her mother. If she couldn't fit in with her own family then how could she fit in with other teenagers?

_I'm just a weird, pale, unsocial, goth girl._ Gwen thought bitterly and bashed her head against the back of her seat.

Thomas turned to stare at her. "What are you looking at!?!" she snapped.

"Nothing, god." Thomas muttered.

(^.^) (^.^) (^.^)

"Here we are!" Gwen's mother said enthusiastically as they pulled up in front of a plain little house.

Thomas took off his baseball hat and ran his hands through his shaggy brown hair and sighed.

"Ready to go Gwen?" he asked looking up at her.

"No," she said "but I guess I can't stay in the car all day."


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Love

Chapter 2

Right as Gwen stepped out of the car she was tackle hugged by a pudgy woman with curly brown hair like her mother's.

"Oh Gwendolyn, it's so good to have you here! The last time I saw you, you were in diapers and now look at you! Oh how you've grown!" she shouted giddily while squeezing Gwen so hard she thought her ribs were going to break.

"It's nice to see you to Aunt Marilyn." Gwen squeaked and pulled out of the hug, gasping for air.

Aunt Marilyn then walked over to Thomas and gave him her signature death hug.

"Oh Thomas my little man! You look so handsome! A little scrawny though… Oh well! That's nothing my home cooking won't fix!"

"Umm…ok."Thomas muttered once she put him down.

"Hello Marilyn! It's been so long!" Gwen's mother said and hugged her sister.

"Jane you simply have to visit more often! We don't see each other enough!" Aunt Marilyn said.

Gwen silently thanked her mom that her and her family didn't live near any of their relatives. If all of them were that "affectionate" she was positive that her lungs would have been crushed by now.

As her aunt led them into her house it didn't take long for Gwen to notice that unlike the outside of the house, the inside was anything but plain. It looked like a hurricane filled with about 6 different time periods hit it! The walls were covered in lava lamps, records, and posters from Elvis to Metallica. The walls were bright green and weird vintage furniture was placed crookedly on the dark orange shag carpeting.

"Well this place is… interesting." Thomas whispered in Gwen's ear and she giggled.

"Now let me show you to you rooms."Marilyn said.

"Gwen there's yours on the left, Thomas yours is on the left, and Jane you can sleep in the one straight ahead. Now all of you get yourselves unpacked so I can introduce you to the neighbors.

When Gwen entered her room she put her bags down and looked at herself in the vanity mirror on the wall. Her short teal and black hair was messed up and frizzed, her blue lipstick and black eye makeup were smudged due to the heat, and her skin was paler than usual because of car sickness.

"Wow," Gwen muttered "8 hour long car rides sure do wonders for the appearance."

She brushed her hair out, fixed her makeup, and put her clothes in the closet (which happed to be a shrine to Elton John).

"Ok Aunt Marilyn I'm ready to meet the neighbors." Gwen called unenthusiastically as she entered the kitchen.

But she stopped dead in her tracks when she bumped into a boy with jet black hair and electric green eyes.

"Hey," he said smiling "I'm Trent."

* * *

**AN:**

Me:Ooooh! Cliffhanga! Well sort of...

Lindsay:Lauren owns nothing.

Me:Ummm... Its Laura.

Lindsay:Whatevs. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Love

Chapter 3:

Gwen looked up at the boy she bumped into and felt a warm blush spread across her cheeks.

"Oh, ummm… I'm sorry. I'm Gwen. Yes. Gwen. Is. My. Name. Yes." Gwen stammered, awkwardly.

Thomas snorted. "I think he knows your name is Gwen, genius."

Gwen shot her brother an "I will kill you with my eyes" glare and turned back to Trent who simply smiled at her.

"It's cool to meet you, Gwen." He said, "So you're going to be spending the whole summer here?"

Gwen sighed and tried to remind herself that she was mad about being stuck in this place for two months. But somehow, this random guy smiling at her made it practically impossible for her to be angry.

"Yeah." She said, trying her best not to sound like she cared.

His smile widened. "Awesome. Like I said, I'm Trent and that's my little sister Veronica." He said, pointing to a girl with long black hair that covered her aqua eyes, and an iPod playing as loud as possible.

After hearing her name, Veronica looked around and saw Trent motioning for her to introduce herself. She smiled evilly knowing that it was time for her to do what she did best. Embarrass Trent, especially around girls. Veronica felt it was her job to make him look bad, to remind the world that Trent was not perfect. And to remind the world that she existed and did not want to be known as "Wonderful Trent's Freaky Sister."

"Sup." She said unenthusiastically, "Has Trent told you about his obsession yet?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Umm… No…"

Trent blushed and scowled at Veronica. "It's not an obsession!"

"Trent, admit it! You have OCND! Obsessive Compulsive Nine Disorder! 999999999!" Veronica said, hysterically laughing.

Gwen almost laughed too but stopped herself. She had to keep up her "angry goth" look.

"Wow. That's… interesting." She mumbled, raising an eyebrow at the pair.

Seeing that no one would introduce him, Thomas walked over to do it himself. "I'm Thomas, Gwen's brother." He said and winked at Veronica.

She snorted. "Drop dead."

Gwen smirked. "If I have anything to say about it, he will."

"Well you'd know about being dead wouldn't you, Miss Death-Rolled-Over." He shot back.

Gwen rolled her eyes at her brother and turned her attention back on to Trent. "Just ignore him. If he bothers either of you I'll just fill his bed with tarantulas again."

Thomas saw that as his cue to shut up and stuck his tongue out at Gwen like a 5 year old. Gwen simply rolled her eyes again. He was so immature. Sometimes Gwen felt like her brother was a bratty little kid trapped in the body of a 13 year old.

Trent chuckled at the looks they were giving each other but then remembered why he had come over to their house in the first place. "I'm having a pool party at my house. Seeing as you two will be here for the whole summer and need to meet everybody, I was wondering if you guys would like to come."

Gwen's eyes widened a little. She didn't love parties back home, but a party full of people she didn't know? Gwen wasn't exactly good with new people.

"Umm… I don't know-" Gwen started but Thomas cut her off.

"We'd love to come! We wouldn't miss that for the world, would we Gwen?" Thomas shot Gwen an evil smile. "When is it?"

"The party is tomorrow and it starts at 4 o clock. See you guys then." Trent said grinning and started for the door followed by Veronica.

Thomas returned the grin. "We can't wait."

Once Trent and Veronica were out the door Gwen practically exploded.

"You idiot! Why the hell did you say we'd go!?!" Gwen screeched and punched Thomas in the arm as hard as possible.

Thomas yelped and clutched his arm. "What? I like parties, and we need to meet the people here."

"I HATE PEOPLE!!!!" Gwen yelled. She then grabbed Thomas's injured arm, twisted it behind his back, and pulled.

"Gwen, you're going to pull my freaking arm off!" Thomas squeaked in pain.

"Gwen, stop trying to tear your brother's arm off." Their mother, who had walked into the room when she heard screaming, snapped. "I think this party will be good for you. This summer will be a great chance for you to make new friends."

Gwen let go of her brother's arm and turned towards her mom. "I don't want new friends, I want to go home!" Gwen yelled and stormed back to her room before her mom had a chance to reply.

_______________

After about an hour of writing angrily in her diary and sketching "emo pictures", as her friend Courtney would call them, Gwen was feeling a little bad about yelling at her mom. She knew her mom only does the things she does because she cares, but Gwen felt like her mom just didn't understand her. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Gwen called with a sigh.

Aunt Marilyn walked in and sat down on the bed next to Gwen. "Hi Gwen." She said softly.

Gwen gave her a small smile. "Hi Aunt Marilyn."

Aunt Marilyn took a deep breath. "Look Gwen, I know that you're bummed out that you can't spend this summer back home with your friends but you have to give this a chance."

"Ugh, Aunt Marilyn I'm not a people person. If I go to the party I'll just end up humiliating myself. I can't give something a chance if it's impossible for it to turn out ok!" Gwen said, trying to keep herself from raising her voice.

Aunt Marilyn put a reassuring hand on Gwen's shoulder. "Gwen, you're a great girl and I know that this party will be good for you. How about we make a deal? If you don't make one friend at the party, I'll convince your mom to take you home. If you do make friends at the party you stay all summer and wash the dishes every night. Deal?" She held her hand out for Gwen to shake.

Gwen thought about it for a minute. Finally she decided that since she definitely wouldn't make a friend and would get to go home, she clasped her Aunt's hand and shook it.

"Deal." She said simply, and her Aunt got up.

"Wonderful!" Aunt Marilyn said smiling. "You won't regret this, honey. Besides, someone already likes you here."

Gwen raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Who?"

"Trent." Her aunt said and giggled like she knew a secret.

"How do you know?" Gwen asked.

"I read people's auras!" Aunt Marilyn called as she walked out the door. "And Trent's aura says he likes you! A lot!"

Once her aunt left the room, Gwen stared at the door for a minute of two. Finally, Gwen said to no one in particular "My aunt is insane."

* * *

**AN:**

**Me: Even though this chapter sucked, I'm glad to have updated.**

**DJ: We're glad too. For a while, we thought that you were going to put this story on *shudders* hiatus.**

**Me: Hey, you know me better than that! BTW The "emo pictures" thing is a reference to my life. My friend is emo and when she's angry she draws emo pictures or writes emo songs. So, I have to tease her about it. Why? Because I'm a bitch and that's how I roll ;)**

**Courtney: *rolls eyes* More like a weirdo. Anyways, Laura owns nothing.**

**Gwen: R&R if you want to spread the TxG love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Me: I'm soooo sorry I didn't update in so long! I've been uber busy. Still, I feel so ashamed!**

**Everyone: CONE OF SHAME! CONE OF SHAME!**

**Me: No! I do not like the cone of shame. (A cookie for anyone who knows what that's from.)**

**ME: BTW CarmillaD, I totally forgot about Gwen and her brother's close relationship. I'll try to incorporate that more in my story. As for the name thing, I was naming her after my freaky aunt so I completely forgot. *smiles sheepishly*  
**

**Me: To make it up to you all, I made this chappie extra long. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Summer Love

Chapter 4

Gwen trudged to the party like she was a prisoner on death row going to the cafeteria for her last meal. Her head hung low and her scowl grew bigger with every painful step. She and Thomas walked in silence for what seemed like hours until he finally spoke.

"Gwen?" Thomas said cautiously, his voice ringing with a hint of guilt, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said yes and made you go to this thing."

Gwen looked over at her brother and gave him a small smile. "It's not your fault. Mom would have made me go anyway."

Thomas chuckled. "Hey, if the party blows then we could always fill the pool with beef bouillon cubes again."

Gwen went hysterical remembering how much trouble they had gotten in after filling the town pool with meat. Once she finished her laugh fest, she looked at her brother and smiled.

"Thanks." Gwen said softly.

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Reminding me that I don't hate you."

0000

Once the brother and sister arrived at the party, Gwen's sinking feeling that things wouldn't go well returned. She tugged at the hem of her black tankini awkwardly, like she thought that if she pulled at it enough it would magically turn into a blanket that she could hide under.

People skills were not something that Gwen excelled at. She was generally a loner, with the exception of a few friends. She would always say, "My sketchpad and a quiet place to stay are the only company I need."

Gwen stood at the entrance of the party, almost hypnotized by the group of teenagers that were laughing and talking in front of her. She probably would have stayed like that for an hour, had Trent not come over to greet her and Thomas.

"Hey guys." He said with a warm smile, "I'm glad you could make it."

Gwen smiled back at him in spite of herself. "Hi Trent. Thanks for inviting us, I guess."

"Epic party you got here man. Nice work." Thomas high-fived Trent.

Trent chuckled. "Well, I'll catch you guys later." He walked away, and so did Gwen's smile.

Gwen sighed deeply and turned to Thomas who was also starting to walk away.

"Where are you going!" she demanded.

Thomas turned back towards her and chuckled. "I'm going to mingle. I, unlike you, actually want to meet people here. And, no offence, but I can't be seen spending the whole party hanging out with my sister. I don't want to look lamer than I already am."

"But you can't leave me!" Gwen called after him, her voice filling with despair.

Thomas's chuckle turned into a laugh. "Watch me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Trent's hot sister."

Gwen glared at her brother's retreating figure. "Asshole." She muttered under her breath.

After Gwen had found a lawn chair where she could sit and probably stay till the 'party of hell' was over. She grabbed her sketchbook out of her black Hot Topic bag and started drawing. She was content for a while until a shadow appeared in front of her. Gwen looked up to see a girl about her age standing above her.

She was a medium height, with long light blond hair and bangs that reached her eyelashes. The girl was wearing a grass green surf shirt with matching board shorts and grinning happily. She was a dead ringer for Gwen's friend back home Bridgette, except for her eyes. This girl's eyes were a dark shade of navy blue while Bridgette's were greenish hazel.

"Hi." The girl said.

Gwen raised an eyebrow at her. "Umm… hi?"

The girl seemed unfazed by Gwen's quizzical look. "I'm Tawny. You're new here right?"

"Oh I'm Gwen. Yeah, I guess I'm new but I'm just here for the summer."

Tawny's grin widened. "Cool, me too. I come here every summer."

"Wow. So… what for you guys do here for fun?" Gwen asked.

Tawny's smile grew so big it looked like it was about to fall off her face. "Lots of things! Swim in the lake, hang out by a pool, ride ATVs, play pranks-" Then, as if on cue, a flash of swim trunk clad boys ran up, sprayed Tawny with what looked like mustard, and ran away laughing.

Tawny looked down at herself and snarled. "GUYS! I'm going to freaking castrate you all with rusty scissors!" she looked back at Gwen and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry but I have to go kill my brothers. See you later, kay?"

Gwen smiled dismissively. "You gotta do what you gotta do. See you later."

Once she had left, Gwen picked up her sketchbook and sighed. Alone again.

00000

After Trent had greeted the rest of the guests, he went to find Gwen. For some reason, he liked her. I know, I know, he only met her a day ago but Trent saw something special in her. Besides, Trent was the type of guy that fell fast and hard.

Once he spotted her sketching in a lounge chair he smiled broadly and made his way over to her. "Hey." He said loudly so she could hear him above the loud party music.

When Gwen looked up and saw Trent her previously bored expression was traded in for a somewhat happy one. "Hi Trent."

"So, are you enjoying the party?" he asked, motioning toward the crowd of teens dancing and playing in the pool.

"Well, aside from my brother ditching me," Gwen growled at the memory of her abandonment, "it's been ok."

"Cool." Trent took that moment to really look at her. Her short teal hair and lipstick popped against her fair skin which surprisingly was free of freckles. She was wearing a pitch black tankini that outlined every curve of her thin frame. But what really captivated him were her eyes. They were dark and full of mystery, but not cold or uninviting. Trent was positive that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Trent." Gwen's voice was sharp and it snapped him out of the trance he was in.

"Oh. Um. What?" he stuttered.

Gwen gave him an odd look. "You were kinda… staring at me."

Trent's face turned bright pink. "Oh. Um… Sorry. So… did you meet anyone yet?" he asked, eager to change the subject.

"I met this blond girl who never stopped smiling and got sprayed with mustard." Gwen said, chuckling at the memory of her.

"Tawny?"

"Yup."

"Oh yeah. She's got a prank war going with her brothers, hence the mustard. As for the smiling… I don't know, she's just really happy I guess." Trent struggled to come up for a reason why the girl was so happy.

Gwen chuckled. "Interesting… So is there anyone else I should meet?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah. Drew, Eric, Alex, Hannah get over here! I want you guys to meet someone!"

After hearing their names, 4 teens walked over to Gwen and Trent. Though Gwen guessed they were friends, they all looked extremely different. One boy was tall with somewhat fair skin and shaggy brown hair that was covering his eyes. The other boy very short with chestnut skin and short jet black hair that stuck up in different directions. The two girls looked like total opposites. One of them had short purple hair and skin as pale as a sheet of paper. She was wearing a black cover-up with a matching spiked choker. The other was deeply tanned and had long wheat brown hair with streaks of blond and side bangs that covered her left eye. She was wearing a lime green bikini that showed off her perfect figure.

"What do you want?" The violet haired girl snapped, her black eyes burning with annoyance.

Trent chuckled nervously, obviously afraid of the girl. Honestly, Gwen couldn't blame him. Even she had to admit that the girl was pretty intimidating. "Oh, I just wanted to introduce you guys to Gwen. She's going to be here for the whole summer."

Her face softened and she looked at Gwen. "Hannah's the name. Sup?"

The boy with the brunette boy pushed his hair aside revealing ice blue eyes. He smiled at Gwen and said "Hey, I'm Drew. Nice to meet you." He reached out for a handshake but Gwen responded with a small wave. She wasn't the handshaking type of person. He looked down at his rejected hand, put it down slowly and shrugged.

"Yo." The short boy black hair shouted. He gave her a peace sign and puffed out his chest in order to make himself look bigger and more threatening. Gwen responded with a "You have got to be kidding me" look.

Gwen wasn't the only one unamused with his greeting. The brunette with the blond highlights hit him in the arm with the most force she could muster (which was a lot, by the way) and yelled with a voice that cut through the air like a knife, "Alex! Stop trying to be gangster!"

The boy, who apparently was Alex, clutched his arm and glared at her. She responded with a glare fiercer than his, and he in turn sighed in defeat. "I'm Alex." He mumbled to Gwen who couldn't help but chuckle at the resentment in his voice.

The girl who hit Mr. Gangster smiled proudly, put her hands on her hips, thrust her head back and proclaimed, "My name is Erica Melinda Clare Susan Juliet Carlyle. But please, call me Eric."

Gwen rolled her eyes at Eric. Her air of self entitlement and pride just screamed spoiled brat. Gwen didn't like her one bit.

"Can we go now?" Hannah asked impatiently while tapping her foot in annoyance, "I have to go torment some mortals right now so if you don't mind…" she trailed off and motioned for her and the other three teens to leave.

"Sure. I just wanted Gwen to meet you guys and now that she has, you're free to go."

Hannah smiled and walked away, followed by the rest of their group who said small goodbyes to Trent and Gwen.

Once they were out of earshot, Gwen leaned towards Trent and asked, "So those guys are your friends?"

Trent smiled. "Yeah."

"Even Hannah?" Gwen pointed at the purple haired teen who was in the process of pushing a boy into a pool while laughing manically.

_Wow. She wasn't joking when she said she had to 'torment some mortals'. _Gwen thought and smirked, _I like the way she thinks._

Trent chuckled. "Yes, even Hannah. She's a little rough around the edges but you gotta love her."

Gwen glanced back at Hannah who had found a random pool noodle and was beating the kid she pushed in to the pool with it. "I like her style." Gwen said and Trent laughed.

After Trent stopped laughing, Gwen returned to her sketching expecting he would leave and hang out with his friends. But a minute or do past, and she still felt his eyes on her. When she looked up, Gwen found Trent there, looking at her expectantly.

"You _can_ go, you know." Gwen gave him a "run along now" gesture. He pulled a lawn chair next to her lounge.

"I think I'd rather stay." Trent said sitting down.

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"So," Trent decided to make conversation "Tell me about yourself."

000000

"So you really filled a pool with beef bouillon cubes?" Trent asked through fits of laughter.

Gwen was laughing too. "Yeah, we still aren't allowed to buy canned meats at any supermarket in our state!"

Once his laughing subsided, Trent looked at Gwen with subtle admiration. "That sounds like it was hilarious. I wish I could have been there."

"Not as hilarious as you and your sister coating the teacher's lounge with super glue!" Gwen chuckled.

"Don't give me all the credit. It was Veronica's idea." He gestured towards the raven haired 13 year old who was busy ignoring Thomas's attempts at hitting on her. "She said I needed to stop being such a 'goodie-goodie' and do something crazy."

"You've got one hell of a sister."

"I think you're brother agrees with you."

Once again, the pair erupted in laughter.

Unfortunately for Thomas, the party wasn't going as well for him as it was for Trent and Gwen. He had been insulted by Veronica, slapped by Veronica, pushed in the pool by Veronica, laughed at by Veronica, and beaten with a pool noodle by some creepy purple haired chick.

"Women." He muttered bitterly.

Now, he was looking for Gwen. He just wanted to find her, and get the hell out of this place before word got around that he had kinda got beaten up by two girls. Thomas spotted Gwen talking and laughing with Trent. She looked _really_ happy.

_Hmmm… Should I let her have fun or drag her home with me? _His thoughts were shattered when an obnoxious girly voice shouted, "Hey! Were you the wimp that got beaten up by two girls!"

Screw being a good brother we're getting out of here! Thomas ran over to Gwen's chair.

"Gwen!" he shouted with urgency "We gotta go!"

Gwen, annoyed, glared up at her brother. "Why? Can't you see I'm having a conversation here?" She gestured towards her and Trent.

Thomas struggled to think of a reason they had to leave so suddenly. "Ummm… Aunt Marilyn has a surprise for us! Yeah… She called and said that she has a surprise and if we don't come home soon it will be gone and she'll be really sad!"

Gwen groaned. "Can it wait Thomas? I'm having a good time."

Thomas decided to pull the guilt card. "Do you really want to break your old aunt's heart?" He used a mock tone of disappointment and sadness.

Gwen sighed. "Fine." She looked apologetically at Trent. "Sorry, I gotta go."

Trent shrugged. "No problem. I'll see you around."

0000000

They arrived at their aunt's house and Gwen waited expectantly for the earth shattering surprise.

"So Aunt Marilyn, what's this big surprise?" She asked her aunt who was in the process of cooking dinner.

Marilyn looked at her quizzically. "What surprise? There's no surprise. If there was, I would have foretold it in my fire!" At that moment, the stew she was cooking burst into flames and she put a lid on the pot.

Choosing to ignore the fire comment, Gwen said with despair in her voice "You mean you didn't call us home early?"

"Nope." Marilyn said simply as she smoothed the wrinkles in her tye-dyed tunic.

Gwen turned around to see her brother cowering in the corner, waiting for her to kill him. "Thomas! Why did you lie and take me away from the one fun party I've experienced in my life!" she yelled.

"I got beat up by two girls and didn't want to be made fun of so I wanted to leave don't be angry!" He pleaded and shielded his face as Gwen advanced towards him.

Once she heard his reason she felt some of her anger slip away. "Well that's a lame excuse. Why didn't you just tell me that? I would have beaten them up."

Thomas slowly moved out of the corner and got out of a defensive stance. "Really?"

"Of course! That's what sisters do. Besides, _I'm_ the only one who can mess with you." Gwen punched his arm playfully.

"So you're not mad?"

"No, I am. But I think the damage done to your pride is worse than anything I could have done to you."

Thomas frowned. "You have a point." He started for his bedroom. "I'm gonna go to bed and wallow in my embarrassment."

After he left, Aunt Marilyn laughed. "Men and their pride." She said rolling her eyes.

Gwen chuckled.

"Did you have a good time at your party? Meet any new friends?" Marilyn asked.

Gwen thought for a moment. She _had _met a lot of new people but they were acquaintances, not friends. But then she thought of Trent. "Yeah, yeah I did. So I guess I will stay."

"I knew you would say that. I foretold it in my fire." She smiled proudly and gestured towards the pot.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "What else did the fire say?"

"Well, it knew that your brother would get beaten up by two girls." Marilyn said nodding.

"I'm beginning to question your sanity, Aunt Marilyn." Gwen joked.

"Oh sweetie," Marilyn shook her head slowly "I stopped doing that a long time ago."

* * *

**AN:**

**Me: Well, at least it was longer than the other chapters. *smiles sheepishly again***

**Noah: It still was terrible.**

**Me: QUIET YOU! Anyways… Oh the OCs! Sorry ya'll but Gwen and Trent are the only TDI character's in this. The others live in Gwen or Trent's towns. But… tell me if you like the OCs. Tawny is my fav, but that's because she's my main OC. The others are ok too though. You'll be seeing more of them later ;) Aunt Marilyn predicted it in her fire.**

**Izzy: You put the R, in the R! And what do you get? R&R!**


End file.
